the_tomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
The Breakout
The Breakout is the first serial of the tomorrow people season one. It has two episodes and deals with the breakout of new tomorrow person Sam and a villain Eregon. Plot Episode 1: Watch at www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQW6eUztuYU A young boy named Sam is approaching an alley way when existing tomorrow person Ben telepathicly communicates with him via mindtalk to try to tell him he is breaking out into becoming a tomorrow person. This aches Sam's head and he fills ill and walks down the alley way with his hands to his head.The camera shifts to Ben in an outdoor communication chair talking to Sam. Ben then stands up and Jaunts, (teleports) to Sam, exclaming he needs a companion anyway. Sam has gotten over what has happened and is seen starting his 'new car' (despite he is underaged). The engine begins and he starts the radio but it statics with the sound of Ben communicating to him again. Sam turns the radio off and Ben jaunts into the back of the car and knocks out Sam to stop his constant worrying. Ben is now in the drivers seat, (in first person view) and contacts the computer Tim. Tim is never heard but Ben seemed to have a conversation with him. The reason for this is because the video editing of putting Tim into the episode failed. Ben tries to wake up Sam but he jaunts out of control and Ben exits the car and finds him and a chase begins down an alleyway. Sam grabs Ben's hand and returns the punch to him and then he wakes up on the communication chair where Sam tells him to leave him be. Ben jaunts elsewhere and contacts him again. Sam slowly walks away but Ben jaunts infront of him and tries to explain.Ben then collapses as well as Sam and Ben wakes up in a telepathic preventer room and there stood Eregon a shape changing robot which the Tomorrow People has known for a long time. He tells Ben old telepaths had stolen supplies from his planet Galia 10,000 years ago (7986 BC). Eregon then kills Ben after he refuses to send Eregon back and the Episode ends. Stared Ben , Samuel , Eregon as Samuel . Camera by Ben and Sam Episode 2: Watch at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tn1FGLpZhwU&list=UUCv9sxH9yadjjzgCweBpyXQ&feature=c4-overview Eregon is now in Ben's form and is taking Sam to his outdoor base. After an off-screen walk, Sam is pushed against the back of a car and Eregon gives him a portable time machine and tells him to use his telepathic powers to operate the machine so it takes Eregon to 7986 BC to his home world Galia, to stop the stealing. Ben jaunts to Sam, and explains he wasn't killed and had luckily survived. He says a massive rift/time change could be made if Eregon was obeyed, so instead they program the machine to the earth's core. Sam alone goes to Eregon and gives him the machine. The robot states he has done well but may not leave. Eregon figures out what was programmed and grabs Sam and activates the machine, sending them both to the earth's core 10,000 years back, and presumably Sam's death. The portable device remained in it's place and Ben appears in scene and goes back a minute or so, to save Sam and Eregon goes back, alone. Sam collapses but later wakes up and has fully broken out, then they both begin to leave the base. Unbeknowst to both telepaths, sending Eregon back in time caused a gateway to Agartha to open via time paradox. This is the only serial as of now when a tomorrow person dies. Ben prevents sams death in episode 2 with a paradox but the laws of time travel wouldnt work that way and sam would be dead. For a full explanation see The Paradox of Sam